Schizophrenia's Nightmare
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: "Stop it…You have to go…He really is going to kill you…Pleaseee.." Tears starting streaming down Ichigo's beautiful face. "Just please go…" -Aizen/ Ichigo, AU, Dedicated to: PlagueRatOtakuKitKat.


**_This is my first Bleach fanfic ever. I tried to do my best. The characters are OOC, since the story is an AU one. If you like non-con AizenIchi, then this story is not for you..Xx. Anyways, I really hope you like it, because I tried to do my best with it…_**

**_Pairing: Aizen/ Ichigo_**

**_Rating: T+_**

**_AU_**

**_Warnings: Probably some grammatical errors, shounen-ai_**

**_Disclaimer: No matter how much I want it, I do not own Bleach and never will I own it._**

**_Dedicated to: PlagueRatOtakuKitKat, a dear friend, who can make me smile everyday even if I haven't met her in real life._**

* * *

**_Schizophrenia's Nightmare_**

**_-Maria Z._**

* * *

-schizophrenia (/ˌskɪtsɵˈfrɛniə/ or /ˌskɪtsɵˈfriːniə/) (from the greek word σχιζοφρένεια –or better σχιζοφρενία- originating from "σχίζειν" (=διαχωρισμός/ separation) και "φρένα" (=λογική, μυαλό/logic, mind) is a mental disorder characterized by a breakdown in thinking and poor emotional responses.-

* * *

Report:

_Ichigo Kurosaki, age: 16 years old, diagnosed with a severe case of schizophrenia._

_P.S. Please hand the patients file along with this paper to Dr. Aizen Sousuke._

* * *

_'Just let me be with you. You know there is no one else out there for you but me. I am here to save you. Help you escape from this miserable world. I am the only one that loves you. I am the only one you need. Forget about the others. I can be what they can't. I am you, Ichigo. That is why I am the only one, who can bring you to your redemption. I am your savior.'_

"Shut up…JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!", Ichigo screamed at his own reflection on the mirror. He slipped his fingers through his orange hair, desperately trying to tear it off, wanting to make the other voice in his head shut up.

'_Why won't you let me be your savior, Ichigo…I only want to help you'_

Ichigo's legs started to weaken and he lost his equilibrium making him fall on the cold floor. Tears started filling his eyes, creating waterfalls of tears on the pale skin of his cheeks, while he was screaming and mumbling incoherent words to himself, rocking his now frail body back and forth.

The doors of the mental hospital's room flew open and Aizen ran to hug the uncontrollably quivering figure in front of him, whispering soothing words in his ear.

"Shhh, Kurosaki-kun, everything is fine. I am here. Just let me help you stand up and put you back to your bed."

"NO, Don't speak to me…You don't understand, he is crazy, he wants to kill me…Can't you see him? He is standing right there.." , he managed to mumble, through his sobbing, while his finger was pointing at his very own reflection on the mirror.

"Don't worry. This man can't kill you. Just let me put you to your bed…"

Ichigo finally gave in and let Aizen help him stand up and guide him to his bed. It hurt Aizen seeing the young boy in such condition. The worst part was that he was blaming himself for what had happened to the boy. If he had been more careful with him, he wouldn't have ended up like this. If only he hadn't let him go that night….If only they hadn't fought…_ "This is all my fault, my love…Please, if you ever find a way to come back to your senses.."_

_-flashback-_

_"I told you never to go near him again, Ichigo…Why would you go and see him even though I made it clear that he is dangerous?", Aizen screamed furiously at his lover._

_"Renji is not dangerous. And he is my friend, who was in need. I could not leave him alone. He needed me"_

_"He killed two people. He doesn't have emotions. No murderer has."_

_"It was self-defense, he couldn't have acted any other way…", Ichigo insisted, his eyes red, with little drops of tears forming in the corner of his eyes. _

_"He could have called the police…"_

_"And while waiting for the police to come, he could have died…"_

_"Just shut up, Ichigo. I told you to never go near him again and again you acted against my wishes."_

_"Who the hell are you to tell me to shut up?"_

_"I thought I was your boyfriend…Maybe I was wrong…"_

_"Maybe you were…" Ichigo ran to the door, opened it and with no looking back he closed the door abruptly causing a loud sound. _

_[…]_

_The day after Aizen got a call from the police. Ichigo was found at a moldy corner on the road, all beaten up, with a huge loss of blood and all his clothes teared up. As soon as he heard the news he hung up the phone, took his car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. But the sight he came to face once he reached the hospital was too unbearable to even think about. His once bewitchingly beautiful lover was covered with bandages, lying lifelessly on the hospital's bed. It was hard to even understand that it was him. Aizen slowly went near the bed, sat next to him and stretched his hand to slowly caress the side of his cheek. _

_At the feeling of the sudden movement, Ichigo's eyes flew open staring deeply into Aizen's eyes. But no smile appeared on the young boys lips. Instead he left out a scream, pushing Aizen's hand away._

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?"_

_"I am Aizen Sousuke, Ichigo…Don't you remember me?"_

_Ichigo just mouthed a simple no. Silence fell into the room, until Ichigo started screaming._

_"Go away…He is here…He is going to kill you.."_

_"What are you talking about, Ichigo? Nobody is here…"_

_"NOOOO, Go away…He is ready to kill you…Can't you see him?", he kept on screaming, pointing somewhere in the room, where nothing but thin air stood. _

_Aizen stretched out his hand once more and tried to tried to reach Ichigo's face. But the slow movement was cut in the middle by Ichigo's hand._

_"Stop it…You have to go…He really is going to kill you…Pleaseee.." Tears starting streaming down Ichigo's beautiful face. "Just please go…"_

_Aizen decided not to torment Ichigo anymore and left the room, slowly starting to understand what had happened to him. Ichigo was schizophrenic from the very first moment he was born. But his illness could only be triggered by a traumatic event, which unfortunately happened to him last night. If only he hadn't let him leave the house. If only he had held him by his waist, kissing him passionately on the lips. If only…If only he had forgiven him for visiting Renji…If only…_

_But now it's too late._

_-end of flashback-_

Aizen slowly hugged the frail figure, which was sitting on the bed, kissing the top of his head and leaving a whispering 'I love you'. With that he stood up again and left the room.

"His condition is becoming even worse, right?", Urahara still asked this stupid question Aizen, even though he knew better than anyone how bad Ichigo's case was. He knew that from the very first moment he had seen him after what had happened to him that night.

"I don't think I have to answer you, Kisuke-san…"

"I guess you are right…But what about you?"

"I have been better…It's just too painful to see him in such condition."

"You are still in love with him, huh?"

"How couldn't I? I was and still am madly and irrevocably in love with that man…"

Screams arose once again from Ichigo's room and Aizen didn't lose any minute to think and ran as fast as he could to Ichigo room, only to find him sitting in the corner with both his hands circling his neck, desperately trying to strangle himself.

"Ichigo, take your hands away from your neck…"

"NOOO, I want to die before he kills me…Let me die…I can't take it anymore…His voice, his words of redemption…"

Aizen started feeling his own legs quivering at the painful sight of his lover wanting to take away his own, precious life. With all the power he found in his legs he managed to run next to him and hugged him with full force, resting his face at the crook of Ichigo's neck, unwrapping Ichigo's hands from his neck. Ichigo left an inaudible 'Don't…Let me die' as Aizen trailed butterfly kisses on his neck, whispering silent "I love you"'s. Ichigo's eyes closed tightly, while tears were streaming down his face.

After some seconds Aizen felt something fluid and hot touching his hand, while the smell of blood started filling the room. He slowly opened his eyes realizing that blood was coming out of Ichigo's left wrist.

"Ichigo, why did you do it? Why?" Tears started running uncontrollably from Aizen's eyes as he heard Ichigo's breathing becoming heavier and slower.

"I told you, Sousuke…I needed to die…You knew that too."

Aizen's eyes shot open as he heard his first name coming out of Ichigo's lips. He hadn't heard that name since that fateful day…And God, he missed listening to this voice saying it.

"Sousuke, I am crazy, a mental case…, right? Only death can liberate me…"

"Don't say such words…You are not going to die…I won't let you die."

"But that's the only way I can be free." And with those last words, Ichigo's eyes closed, while screams of mourn and sorrow filled the room.

[…]

* * *

[…]

Aizen woke up screaming with tears running down his cheeks. His breathing was heavy and it felt hard to even breath. After some seconds he felt an arm around his waist and hair resting on his bare chest. He looked down only to see Ichigo sleeping peacefully in his arms.

It had all been one sick, twisted nightmare. Ichigo was sane and alive, held by the protective shield of his arms. The tears stopped running down his cheeks and he placed his left hand on Ichigo's cheek stroking it softly. Ichigo's eyes opened slowly at the feeling of Aizen's hand and he kissed his chest, before raising his head to face him.

"Were you crying?"

Aizen smiled softly and kissed his nose playfully. "Nah, I just had a bad dream…"

Ichigo leaned closer to Aizen's face and Aizen placed his palm on his cheek leaning closer to him as well.

"You know I love you, Ichigo…So don't ever leave me…"

Ichigo chuckled, "Today was just a bad moment and I told you that I am sorry for visiting Renji. But that kiss, while I tried to leave was amazing…"

"Want one again?"

And with not answering Ichigo closed the distance between them and kissed him fully on the lips. Aizen's hands travelled down on Ichigo's waist, while Ichigo's were wrapped around his neck pulling their bodies closer. Aizen bit Ichigo's lower lip asking for entrance, something that was easily granted to him as Ichigo parted his lips and Aizen slid his tongue inside battling for dominance. Their tongues glided against each other, their hands roaming each other's bodies, scratching and digging.

Aizen broke the powerful kiss only to kiss Ichigo's exposed neck. He started kissing all the way up to his ear, where he stopped to bite his earlobe and whisper a breathless and passionate 'I love you'. Ichigo's eyes were closed tightly as a moan escaped his lips at the powerful sensation Aizen's words left on his body.

"Sousuke, I love you too…"

Aizen smiled and stopped kissing his neck only to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Say it again…"

Ichigo chuckled "I love you…"

Aizen leaned closer to his ear once again and whispered "Along with my name…"

"I love you…Sousuke…"

"Don't ever go Ichigo…You are the only one that can keep me alive…"

"I have no intentions of ever letting you go…Because you are the love of my life…"

"You are mine too, Ichigo. My mind, my heart, my soul…"

And with those promises of a never-ending love they kissed once again, travelling to the seas of passion, exploring every hidden part of each other's bodies until their bodies, with their limbs entwined, fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

-Nightmare [nahyt-mair] is a dream that can cause a strong emotional response from the mind, typically fear or horror, but also despair, anxiety and great sadness. The dream may contain situations of danger, discomfort, psychological or physical terror. Sufferers usually awaken in a state of distress and may be unable to return to sleep for a prolonged period of time.-

* * *

**_The End/_****_終わり_****_Xx._**

**_So that was it…I hope I tricked you and made you believe that this one is going to be a tragedy story, finishing with Ichigo's death. Well, to say the truth, in the beginning it was going to end this way, but my dad gave me this idea and I really like the outcome _****_J_****_ I hope you guys like it too. Please review, it's the only thing that motivates me the most!_**


End file.
